


The Waiting Game

by arasininthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lydia-centric, but really just Lydia frustrated, feels of being left out of the pack, implied stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasininthesun/pseuds/arasininthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it was like from Lydia's perspective to wait for Stiles and the pack to arrive home from Mexico, and thoughts which follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted already on stydia-fanfiction tumblr but I hope to share it to the fan base on here as well.   
> I had watched the finale a day late and craved more Lydia, because I wished that we got more of her thoughts and feelings through the entire season. 12 episode seasons don't do much of a justice to any of the characters.   
> This was a out-of-the-blue impulse drabble for me; hopefully next time I'll pop up on ao3 will be for the stydia multi-chap fic I've been committed to (currently on word page 79)!  
> This one-shot is not heavy on stydia but it's significantly implied.  
> I just want Lydia to interact more with the pack!
> 
> Enjoy!

She’d been sitting at home waiting.

Waiting for what felt like forever. For what actually was DAYS.

If there was one thing Lydia Martin hated, it was being useless.

And that’s exactly what she felt.

Since the incident at the school with Mason and Sheriff, Lydia knew that she was stuck. She knew it was Peter’s doing that she wasn’t with the rest of them, down in Mexico fighting Berserkers and Kate Argent.

So when Scott called to tell her that he was okay, that they were headed home, she couldn’t help but cry in relief.

Kira called her first, letting her know they were home. “I’d love to come over and tell you everything that happened, but mom and dad (mainly dad) are pretty freaked out that I was kidnapped and almost died in Mexico. So, it’ll have to be another time soon.” Lydia empathized with her, telling her she understood and that she was glad she was okay.

She ticked off the list:

Mason texted her to tell her Liam was back and that they were going to “have some sort of a talk” so he’d let her know if he was psychologically stable.

Scott would be far from social after everything, especially with Melissa not letting him out of her sight ever again. Lydia can imagine her asking why they were having a date night at Derek’s loft in the first place when their house was perfectly fine.

It wasn’t as if she talked to Derek and Braeden on a normal basis either. But Derek sent her a text saying, “No longer without powers. Peter is taken care of for now. Talk next pack meeting.” While she wasn’t exactly sure what ‘taken care of’ could mean, or how Derek’s powers resurfaced, she appreciated his effort to keep her in the loop.

Which was why she was pacing a hole into her floor of her bedroom, making a half-hearted attempt to not stare at her phone.

It wasn’t that she expected Stiles to be calling her. It was more that she really would have appreciated it. He of all of the pack would be the one to actually explain what had had happened, in full detail with animated pauses for effect and back tracking three sentences because he forgot a minor detail.

Lydia appreciated the fact he had Malia. It was a good thing, she kept telling herself… even if her inner monologue was telling her otherwise.

However, this was Stiles. This was the boy that was her partner in crime, the boy who called her out on her sarcasm and the boy who told her she looked beautiful when she cried.

She’d be lying if she didn’t want him to call her right now.

It takes about three hours after she talked to Kira to contact him. She honestly contemplated sending a message from Malia but knew she had to do better.

“Lydia?” There’s surprise in Stiles voice that she’s calling, it kind of stung to hear it.

“Hey Stiles. Just wanted to see how things were?” Now that she had called him, it was difficult to articulate just what exactly to say.

“Oh! Other than my dad handcuffing me to his desk because I took off to Mexico? They’re good. Malia and my dad and I went out for pizza. It’s so much better than gas station food.” He says it in such a way that doesn’t open room for more conversation.

“That’s good.” She feels awkward now, mentally kicking herself.

“Yeah. Glad to be back on US territory. Feels American.”

She hears some sort of background noise – Malia laughing – and she hears fumbling from his line.

“Hey Lyds? I’ll talk to you tomorrow in school, is that okay?”

Her heart sinks further. “Yeah,” she says, her voice barely reaching a whisper, “Tomorrow.”

They say their goodbyes and hang up. All sorts of emotions rumble through her, mainly trying to quell frustration and sadness.

She tried to beat up a Berserker with a _metal baseball bat_ yet he had no idea.

Lydia had spent hours waiting for a call to hear of their safety and then another two days for them to make the drive back. Why was it that he hadn’t contacted her at all in that time frame to let her in on everything? To let her tell him how scared her and Mason was, how they aimed to act brave and how incredible his dad acted? She just wanted to talk to him.

Frustrated with herself, frustrated with Stiles, Lydia stopped pacing, grabbing the bestiary from her vanity and sliding it into her oversized purse.

Within 20 minutes, she was at the station, marching in and setting the bestiary in front of Jordan Parrish. “Whatever you are, you might be in here. I’d like to figure it out.” She was no stranger to being suddenly immersed in the supernatural culture; she still feels like she doesn’t have an idea what her powers all do or how to control them.

The least she can do at this point is help someone who was in her exact situation at one time to understand.

Lydia Martin refuses to sit around waiting anymore.


End file.
